duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Generate Gear
Generate Gear is the 4th block of Duel Masters, and is also one of the dark ages of Duel Masters after Eternal Arms and succeeded by Spectacle Nova. It is commonly known as "Year 4". World View The creature in Generate Gear follows the surreal-horror style as in Eternal Arms and was the first set to reincarnate past creatures into stronger and heavier forms. This will be known as a "Reincarnation" and would later be constantly featured in later sets. Most of these creatures will be cherished by fans for the remainder of DM history. This block also further increases civilization awareness due to the increased mono-color support and civilization pinpointing, as well as strategies against Multicolored creatures. Additionally, the only Multicolored cards in this block are the Multicolored Cross Gears. Metagame The Metagame is known as one of the darkest and degenerate metagames in DM history. For the first half of the Metagame, Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, despite being banned for 1 copy, continues to dye the metagame with only its colors. While there exists a counter deck against the common Bombazar beatdowns, those decks continue to use Bombazar as a core and thus instead of making the bombazar metagame better, it actually made it worse. For the second half, Bombazar was banned, but an equally worse card, Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon appeared and continue to dye the metagame with only its color along with Fighter Dual Fang to set 10 mana for it quick. This type of deck also became the majority of decks in the "After Generate" block only format which caused it to become "Sapphire Hell" and the officals avoiding block only tournaments for a long time. While the block introduced huge amounts of great cards, such as Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, Dorballom, Lord of Demons, Dual Shock Dragon, , Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie, Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet, Pakurio and Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, the usable cards in the metagame are much fewer than in Eternal Arms and there is an equally huge amount of bad cards, such as Meteorage Lizard, Necrodragon Belzarogue and Super Terradragon Bramgreil. And while Heaven's Gate has first apepared in this block, it does not affect the meta due to lack of support other than Syrius, Firmament Elemental. Despite Cross Gears are introduced in this set, they are rarely seen due to their double mana cost demerits that has their owners pay twice the mana cost in order to use them, making them worthless save for a few such as Bajula's Soul. The set DM-18 Best Challenger is also counted towards this block which is basically a pack-and-sell of worthless cards in the Generate Gear metagame. Along with it was also the last DMS set, the DMS-05 Best Challenger Starter Set which is infamous for its extremely lackluster and terrible content. Sets DM-14 Generate Gear This set introduced cross gears, civilization pinpointing, mono civilization support as well as powerful reincarnation creatures such as Dorballom, Lord of Demons and Crystal Zweilancer, as well as new powerful cards such as Bolberg Cross Dragon and Messiah, the Battlemaster. Most of he set, however, is rarely heard by new players. DM-15 Secret of Hidden Gear This set introduced the creature with the highest power after Billion-Degree Dragon, Alphadios, Lord of Spirits which is not quasi vanilla but had a killer effect with it. However, due to the harsh metagame conditions and its huge cost, it was never seen in the metagame. This set also introduced more Cross Gears and cross gear support such as Accelerator. DM-16 Origin of Perfect Gear This set introduced another set of evolution Dragons which are popular among inexperienced players and younger audiences, and also introduced many solid regular cards, with the most prominent being Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet which later became a given in all controls with Darkness. DM-17 The-Over Technocross This set introduced Evolution Cross Gears and Strike Back, but its content is extremely lackluster and for a time the set was called "The Over-Eggplantcross" due to the only useful card at that time being Dandy Eggplant. However, later on many cards had been reevaluated. But unfortunately there is also an equally huge amount of useless cards, most notably Meteorage Lizard, Gedora, Lord of Demons, Astral Tempest and a few of the Evolution Cross Gears which will be considered jokes among cards. DM-18 Best challenger This set is basically a mash-up of past cards from Beginner's Block and Invincible Soul and thus good cards are few and far between. In fact, the Super Rare slot contained massive amounts of quasi-vanilla junk rares, most notably Deathliger, Lion of Chaos and Ultracide Worm. The only good thing is there are many cards with different artwork. Along with it is the infamous DMS-05 Best Challenger Starter Set, which is also known as a downfall of Duel Masters. Other Pints of Interest CoroCoro Dream Pack While seemingly an innocent set of ancient reprints, this is the home of the nefarious Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon. Set Order *Previous: Eternal Arms *Next: Spectacle Nova Category:Set Blocks